Seu Amor, Suas Leis
by Teffyhart
Summary: Yaoi Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. ShakaxMu KamusxMilo Epílogo On É... Acabou.
1. Prólogo

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Já estava anoitecendo, e como de costume, algumas pessoas se preparavam pra dormir, outras, estavam mais acordadas do que de dia. A noite começou.

O Templo de Athena, No Santuário, não saia muito dessa regra. Mas infelizmente para alguns cavaleiros. Não era permitido sair sempre à noite...

Ao pé das escadarias, se encontravam duas estátuas. Novas? Talvez. Mas estranhamente elas estavam de olhos fechados. Recusavam-se a ver.

---

Antigamente dizia-se que tinham guardiãs para cada tipo de amor, ou então que cada alma tinha seu guardião. Mas tudo foi esquecido quando concordaram que tinha uma guardiã ou guardião para cada casal de almas gêmeas.

Pois, você só se apaixona uma única vez. As outras vezes são só ilusões pra esquecer o verdadeiro amor.

No Santuário, ainda se encontravam duas estátuas de guardiãs, as quais ninguém conceguiu retirar do local.

Silver, a Guardiã dos Ventos. Dizia-se que seus cabelos eram prateados como a luz da lua e seus olhos dourados como dois riachos de ouro liquido. Dizia-se também que ela era uma estranha raça denominada Meio-Yaoukai. Tinha duas orelhinhas semelhantes à de raposa em cima da cabeça e uma calda felpuda.

Tinha também a Guardiã da Terra. Seu nome? Ninguém ousou falar até hoje. Diziam que trazia má sorte. Pois, todos que sabiam acabaram com uma morte trágica. Decidiram por fim, chamá-la de apenas, Terra.

Seus cabelos eram pretos como a noite, e sua pele muito alva. Tinha os olhos azuis e era comparada a beleza da deusa Aphrodite.

Duas guardiãs de olhos fechados. Com medo de ver.

Essa era a verdadeira história do amor. Era, porque tudo irá mudar. Tudo.

---

Os primeiros raios de sol já raiavam, e os pássaros despertavam aos poucos, começando a cantar, para o belo dia que raiou.

Nas doze casas do zodíaco os cavaleiros despertavam aos poucos também. E iam descendo lentamente para seus treinos. Cada qual treinando uma técnica ou então lutando corpo a corpo.

E como sempre, os primeiros foram chegando, como, uma silhueta Ruiva, que descia as escadas impassível com seus cabelos ajeitados em uma trança ou então uma certa imagem de cabelos arroxeados e duas pintinhas na testa.

Mas estranhamente uma certa figura loira já estava na arena, encarando duas estátuas. Milo já tinha acordado.

-Bom dia Milo, O que faz aqui tão cedo? –Questionou Mu, curioso.

-Bom dia Mu. Nada, apenas observando as estátuas. –Falava baixo e calmo.

-Não é muito comum te ver aqui cedo escorpião. –Falou o recém chegado Virginiano.

-Bom Dia pra você também Virgem. Eu cheguei aqui cedo porque não concegui dormir.

-Isso explica o fato de chegar cedo ao treinamento. –Reclamou irônico o aquariano.

-Kamus? Nem tinha te visto. Bom Dia. –Falou tentando ser simpático. Aquele Aquariano sempre irritou Milo. Mas de tanto irritar acabaram virando amigos.

-Bonjour Milo.

Os treinamentos logo começaram, mas o que irritava era o fato de Milo estar sempre a observar uma das estátuas. O isso lhe custava caro, como agora que levara um soco em cheio no estomago.

-Você está bem Milo?

-Estou sim. Foi só um soco de nada Aiolia. –sorriu e se levantou.

-Você está estranho hoje. Está muito distraído! –Comentou o leonino.

-É, eu sei.

---

**N/a:**

**Bom ai está o começo de uma nova Fic. **

**Nada de Song dessa vez... Uhauhauh.**

**Bom e como prometido para meus Pequenos, ai está à nova Saga enquadrando apenas dois casais.**

**Milo e Kamus e Shaka e Mu!**

**Milo: Siiim! ela não esqueceu da gente!**

**Kamus: Oui. Lembrou que existimos.**

**Teffy: cês tão que tão hein? Só porque eu comecei a escrever fic de vocês, vocês ficaram ciumentos e querem toda a atenção para vocês!**

**Shaka: nós que estamos felizes.**

**Mu: é... Essa mal agradecida esqueceu da gente e nunca fez uma fic nossa.**

**Shaka: e nós que ensinamos ela a gostar de Yaoi.**

**Teffy: Pequenos... Não briguem!**

**Eles: (emburrados)**

**Teffy: (gota) prometo que logo logo eu trago um capitulo novo!**

**Eles: eh! o/**

**Teffy: (gota ainda maior) Tchauzinho gente, e não esqueçam as reviews, só posto um novo capitulo depois de três reviews viu? (risos) Até!**

**(Teffy-Chan 14/12/05 – 03:49 da manhã (00' eu acho que tenho que dormir! Uhauha XD).**


	2. Cap 1

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Que raiva! Ele estava novamente olhando a maldita estátua... Dês de quando ele gostava de estátuas?

E dês de quando eu estou observando ele?

A silhueta de cabelos ruivos balançou a cabeça de leve... Tinha que parar com essas questionações e observações. Voltou sua atenção pra pedra semi-congelada, terminando de congela-la por completo e depois dando um soco, fazendo ela se despedaçar em vários pedacinhos e voar pelos ares... Fazendo uma bela cena.

-Uma cena de parar pra admirar não é mesmo Kamus?

-Oui. –Foi simples... Deixando a figura loira, denominada Shaka, a observar a cena também.

Na verdade, não estava observando os pequenos fragmentos de gelo dançarem no ar, estava pensando. Aliás, tinha pensado muito por esses dias.

Pensando nele.

Shaka ignorou a resposta monossilábica de Kamus e deu as costas, indo para sua meditação. Sentou-se na frente de Mu e sorriu de leve, se concentrando em não se concentrar.

Mu observava Shaka com calma, sabia muito bem que aquele loiro era o único que conceguia tirar seu sono. Sabia como isso se chamava também. Mas não iria falar isso a Shaka, Poderia perder a amizade com aquele virginiano orgulhoso. Era muito difícil dizer "_Bom dia_" quando queria falar "_Te Amo_".

Um fino filete de lágrima escorreu por sua face alva, e com um movimento rápido a secou com as costas da mão. Voltando a sua meditação.

Shaka percebeu a movimentação de Mu, mas preferiu não falar nada. Com o ariano não era fácil de se lidar. Ele era sensível, reservado, e... Lindo. Mas no que estava pensando? O ariano não passava de um bom amigo! Não era isso? Ele era um bom amigo, no qual sentia saudades, se sentia bem com ele e era bom conversar ou desabafar. _Apenas um amigo_! Mentalizou voltando a meditar.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois.

Um silêncio sufocante.

---

Kamus se aproximou com calma de Milo, que estava imóvel, e isso não era normal. Estava o incomodando.

-Milo? O que está olhando?

Milo sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar e sobresaltar-se. Estava tão concentrado em uma das duas estátuas que nem percebeu a aproximação de Kamus.

_-"Sai pra lá assombração!"_ –Pensou – Oi Kamus, estou apenas olhando. –Encarou Kamus e depois tornou a olhar a estátua.

-Você não tirou os olhos dessa estátua o treino todo. Algo você está escondendo.

-Você estava me observando? –encarou incrédulo Kamus.

-_Non!_ –cora um pouco virando o rosto para o lado - O Aiolia me contou.

-Então perguntou por mim? –ainda não entendendo bem o que Kamus tinha feito.

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-Não é que o _pingüim_ tem sentimentos?

-Nunca disse que não tinha. Olha, não vim aqui discutir. Só vim ver como você estava, mas já que não quer companhia eu vou embora. –Fala fazendo menção de ir embora.

-Ah não! Agora você já está aqui vai me contar por que veio!

-Já disse. E também por pura curiosidade de saber o que você estava olhando.

-Certo. Já que quer tanto saber eu conto.

-_Oui_...

-Outro dia eu descobri sobre a tal lenda das guardiãs...

-Andou mexendo nos meus livros certo? Estão uma bagunça.

-Shhh! Me deixe terminar! Fui eu que xeretei lá sim. Mas não vem ao caso. Ai eu vi um dos livros sobre essas guardiãs, e que duas delas estavam aqui, dês de então eu estive curioso olhando elas, pois se estivesse certo elas estariam de olhos abertos.

-É eu sei.

-Ai eu com a minha inteligência...

-Que inteligência? –irônico.

-...-ignorando Kamus- Ai eu com minha inteligência deduzi que elas devem ter medo de ver alguma coisa que não querem.

-E por isso você teve que bagunçar a biblioteca toda de aquário?

-É... –sorri sem graça – Desculpe...

-Tudo bem. Eu já acostumei. –dando ombros.

-Agora você podia me contar o por que de ter dois nomes gravados em cada estátuas.

-Porque provavelmente é quem ela tem que proteger.

-Queria nessas horas eu queria saber ler a linguagem das Ruínas.

Milo voltou a encarar a estátua, sentia uma estranha força que o avisava que tinha algo errado. Kamus observou algum tempo o raciocínio de Milo, e depois se virou, subindo as escadarias com um Milo tagarela em seu encalço.

---

Já tinha se passado alguns dias que ninguém visitava as estátuas. Elas ainda permaneciam belas e imponentes a todos.

Um dos nomes brilhou forte. Logo chovia, e com um clarão, do trovão que cortou os céus, a guardiã da Terra desapareceu, deixando sua carcaça de pedra pra trás e uma outra guardiã quieta, suas orbes abertas despejavam suas lágrimas, mas não abandonou o corpo de pedra. Ficando ali por mais algum tempo.

---

_N/a:_

_Mais um capitulo! E por incrível que pareça recebi 4 reviews! Vocês non sabem o quanto eu estou feliz! Muito mesmo!_

_E como vocês já conhecem o esquema, três reviews e eu coloco um capitulo novo no ar!_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando bastante e meus agradecimentos vão para:_

_**Kate** (que pediu pra eu continuar logo e que estava muito suspense), **Anjo Setsuna** (que descobriu meu segredo de aparência, e acho que de personalidade também, só trocou o nome... e lógico, apaixonada pelo casal lindo MixKâ), **Mo de Aries **(que ficou bastante curiosa com a fic, achou as guardiãs simpáticas e pediu por mais), **Deni Chan **(Que gostou e disse que o casal perfeito era o Shaka e o Mu, e pediu pra continuar assim)._

_Beijos a todos vocês que leram e não comentaram também, mas especialmente pra essas quatro pessoas que fizeram minha felicidade comentando!_

_Deixem três Reviews que eu venho correndo postar um capitulo novo!_

_Kissus_

_Teffy 15/12/05 às 15:43._


	3. Cap 2

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

O dia seguinte foi um caos. Cavaleiros andando de um lado para o outro tentando achar vestígios de quem teria feito aquilo.

Uma das estátuas, a guardiã da Terra tinha sumido na escuridão da noite. E a outra, seus olhos estavam abertos e suas orbes transmitiam tristeza. Ainda tinha algumas gotas de chuva presas em sua face, dando-lhe a impressão de ter chorado.

Logo hoje tinham que procurar a maldita estátua? Justo quando não queria nem sair de casa? Era o que lhe faltava!

Kamus bufava, falando coisas incompreensíveis em francês, ta bom que uma estátua tinha sumido. Mas o que ele tinha a ver com isso?

O francês novamente pisou duro no chão e bufou alguma coisa. Ele tinha brigado com Milo e ainda por cima procurar alguma coisa que não tinha deixado nem vestígios de seu desaparecimento. A não ser por algumas letras estranhas, que se acreditava formar uma frase, ou nomes.

---

Shaka olhava intrigado aquelas "letras", era muito estranho uma coisa sumir bem debaixo do nariz de 13 cavaleiros. E ainda por cima quem tinha "roubado" a estátua, pelo que tinham deduzido, saber a linguagem antiga.

_Muito_ estranho.

Suspirou e tocou de leve aquelas letras, estava realmente intrigado.

-_Shaka..._

Ouviu um murmúrio e olhou em volta, notando que não tinha ninguém por ali... Continuou concentrado, como se esperasse que alguém surgisse do nada.

-O que quer...?

-_Shaka... Não deveria tratar assim uma guardiã..._

Estava ficando assustado. Primeiro o murmúrio assombroso, e agora este mesmo murmúrio dizia que era uma guardiã?

-Você não é uma guardiã. As únicas que sobreviveram a guerra estão aprisionadas em um corpo de pedra... Até que sua pena acabe.

Ouviu um riso um tanto quanto assombroso. Sua mente dizia que era hora de correr dali, mas quis ficar, fincou os pés no chão e esperou uma resposta.

_-Não Shaka. Não estou mais. Como pode perceber, Silver ainda está aprisionada, mas pelo que parece, não quer se libertar ainda. Eu, estou livre. E vou te ajudar com seu Amor... Sou sua guardiã..._

Shaka engoliu seco. Sua guardiã? Então estava prestes a conhecer seu amor verdadeiro?

Ainda tinha um pouco de medo, mas se recusava a demonstrar isso. Sua face era serena, apesar de um leve franzir de sobrancelha. Ao seu redor flores começavam a nascer e seu perfume era um tanto viciante. Sentiu um leve deslocamento de ar atrás de si, como se alguém estivesse ali, mas a hora que se virou...

...Não tinha ninguém.

-_Não precisa ter medo... Não irei lhe fazer mal algum._

Sentiu também a presença da guardiã, mas não a via. As flores, em torno de si continuavam a crescer, e sua língua vacilante, se recusava a pronunciar alguma frase, a única coisa que conceguiu dizer, foram apenas seis palavras:

-Eu só acredito no que vejo... –Disse com a voz falha.

Ouviu novamente o riso estranho e pouco a pouco uma imagem da guardiã aparecia a sua frente.

-_Seja como quiser... _Estou aqui.

-Você...

-Sim Shaka, estou viva.

-Mas, é impossível!

-Não, não é. Tanto que estou a sua frente...

-Mas...

-Você errou dessa vez Loiro. Estou realmente viva.

-Eu... Não acredito.

Shaka ficou alguns momentos olhando para a imagem que acabara de se formar a sua frente, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha... Tentava em vão formular uma frase sem gaguejar, mas era impossível no estado que se encontrava.

Sua sorte foi que Milo se aproximava, falando alto e chamando por ele. Fazendo a guardiã da Terra desaparecer frente a seus olhos.

-Shaka! O que está fazendo ai Barbie? Vamos logo que os outros estão te esperando!

-Estou... Indo. –Olhou de relance pra onde a guardiã deveria se encontrar e não a viu, seguiu devagar pra junto dos outros. Com medo que suas pernas falhassem.

Uma figura ainda se escondia por de trás das folhagens, vendo as duas cabeças loiras se afastarem pouco a pouco. Sorriu. Aquele cabeça dura do Shaka nunca iria acreditar de cara que ela era uma guardiã, se aproximou aos poucos da estátua intacta, ao ver que eles já não estavam mais por perto, e comentou, parecendo conversar com a estátua.

-Então Silver, por que ainda não saiu desse "casulo" maldito? Você nunca gostou de ficar aprisionada.

-_Não tenho uma resposta concreta pra isso. Só acho que ainda não é a hora certa de abandonar meu corpo de pedra. –_A estátua respondeu num murmúrio.

-Você que sabe. A hora que quiser conversar sabe onde me encontrar.

-_Oui Terra. Eu sei._ –Não seria tão boba de pronunciar aquele nome de mau agouro em alto e bom som. Tornou a mexer o olhar, notando que Terra já se embrenhava na floresta e deixou sua face amenizar um pouco a dor.

Seus protegidos estavam brigados.

---

Milo notou a fúria e a frieza dirigida a ele por Kamus. Ainda estava muito magoado com ele, mas mesmo assim, não conceguia ficar muito tempo longe daquele Francês arrogante.

Fechou os olhos com força, desejando esquecer o fato que tinham brigado noite passada. Afinal, qual foi o problema de ter bagunçado quase toda a casa e aquário e se recusado a arrumar?

-_"Aposto que já está tudo impecável hoje mesmo..."_ –Suspirou pesado. Odiava não ter alguém pra falar consigo, e quem mais lhe escutava, mesmo as vezes não respondendo, era o francês.

Mais a frente estava esse certo francês. Seu olhar era frio, como uma pedra de gelo, mas seus sentimentos palpitavam felizes dentro de seu corpo, mesmo que sua feição não mudasse.

Parecia uma pequena criança que para não levar bronca, finge que não sente dor.

Mas uma hora a mascara fria irá cair. E neste dia, as pessoas conheceram o verdadeiro Kamus.

E neste momento, seu coração agia como se estivesse morrendo. Ardia em dor. Em magoa. Está certo que o escorpiano tinha bagunçado toda sua casa, e ele tinha razão na hora que o expulsou, brigando com ele. Então, por que agora parecia que estava tudo tão errado e que não devia ter feito isso?

Suspirou de leve, deixando que ninguém percebesse.

A não ser um escorpiano.

---

_N/a:_

_E ai, gostando gente?_

_Espero que sim. Eu estou muito satisfeita em escrever essa Fic. Pra mim é tão... Relaxante! XD_

_Muito obrigada pelas lindas Reviews! Vocês fazem a felicidade de qualquer um com isso! Especialmente a minha!_

_Mas não vou deixar de dar meus devidos agradecimentos as boas almas que comentam aqui:_

_**Deni Chan** (que é bastante convencida... ¬¬ mas eu non ligo, pois ela está certa em fazer minha felicidade comentando! XD e continua falando que o melhor casal é o Mu e o Shaka!), **Kate** (Que ficou um tanto curiosa... oO Mas infelizmente o que ela perguntou eu não posso responder... vai fazer parte do desenrolamento da fic! XD e pediu pra eu atualizar logo, então, aqui está! XD), **Bia**(que está achando perfeita a fic, pois é de guardiãs místicas e seus casais favoritos, Poisé, eu penso a mesma coisa! XD)._

_Espero que seja só isso mesmo gente._

_E como vocês conhecem o ditado... (já repeti isso várias vezes...tudo bem! XD) ...Três comentários e eu venho aqui fazer a festa de vocês! XD_

_Kissus_

_Teffy. 16/12/05 às 21:02._


	4. Cap 3

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Mu adiantou-se a perguntar o por quê de Shaka ter demorado tanto para acompanha-los, Ouviu a explicação meio absurda que ele tinha ficado a olhar as coisas e fingiu acreditar. Não queria ir contra ele.

Não _aquele _Virginiano.

---

Mais à frente Kamus conversava com calma com Saga, que, alias, era o único que parecia dentro da sanidade mental por ali...

Kamus conversava com calma, mas ainda sim ia observando o local por que passava, memorizando os detalhes, nunca se sabe, não é?

-Saga, onde estamos indo? –Perguntou depois de ouvir muito Saga falar, ele estava guiando a todos a um local deserto.

-Ahn, você verá Kamus, Você verá.

-Ah... –Olhou de relance a todos e ficou meio desconfiado. Sendo puxado pra trás por Milo...-_"O que o Milo quer agora?" _O que foi escorpião?

-Você poderia ser um pouco menos antipático né?

-Fala logo. Não estou com muito tempo.

-Ah Kamus! Logo estaremos com os outros de novo. –Para de puxar Kamus – Só queria pedir desculpas por ter bagunçado seus livros...

-Escuta, acho que quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu... –suspira- ...Não deveria ter expulsado você de lá daquela maneira...

-Tudo Bem... Já passou né?

-É...

-Vamos então pra junto dos outros?

-Ahn... Vamos.

---

Shaka olhou desolado pro meio da mata. Sabia muito bem onde estava a guardiã, mas será que deveria contar? Sabia que também era provável que ninguém acreditasse nele, ou pior. O chamasse de mentiroso.

Nunca gostou de ser considerado mentiroso. Por que, aliás, ninguém gosta; Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Tinha que explicar a todos, de alguma forma que a guardiã estava viva.

"_Vão ao mínimo me chamar de louco..."_ Pensou triste concigo mesmo, dando um leve suspiro.

-Shaka, o que houve?

Virou-se instintivamente pra voz que lhe chamava, Se deparando com o sereno ariano.

-Nada Mu, só pensando.

-Em que? –Se mostrando extremamente curioso.

-No fato que a guardiã sumiu e que eu... –suspirou -...Não conte pra ninguém Mu, mas ela está viva. –falou a ultima parte em um murmúrio alto o suficiente pra que só Mu ouvisse.

-Vi-Viva?

-É, Viva, ela inclusive falou comigo.

-Mas não eram Mil anos...

-...-Interrompendo Mu - Eu também tinha achado isso.

-E por que não conta pra ninguém?

-Pra ouvir um: "_Shaka, está doido?" _Ou _"Mentiroso, sabe que só renasceram daqui a Mil anos..."_ Não obrigado. Só minha consciência já basta.

Um riu baixo com o comentário e depois tornou a falar:

-E por que me contou sabendo que isso poderia acontecer?

-Eu confio em você Mu... –Diz saindo do local onde estava e indo um pouco mais a frente, não sabendo o por quê de ter dito aquilo e muito menos que efeitos aquelas palavras fariam a Mu...

"_Eu também confio em você meu amigo. Até de mais. Confiei a você o que outra pessoa jamais terá. Minha felicidade"._–Sorriu de leve e voltou a caminhar, olhando o céu azul.

---

Como previsto por Shaka, e agora Mu, que sabia do segredo, a caminhada em busca da guardiã foi em vão. Ou ao menos era o que parecia.

Anoiteceu rápido, e logo os cavaleiros se retiraram para suas casas, Jantam e vão dormir, ou pelo menos a grande maioria faz isso.

Uma figura loira descia as escadas, com os olhos curiosos focados na arena. Assim que chegou dirigiu seu olhar até a guardiã ainda de pé em seu corpo de pedra e se aproximou calmamente de lá. Tocou-lhe a face fria e murmurou ao vento, parecendo conversar com ela:

-Sabe guardiã, sempre gostei de ti. Não assim como amor, amor. Pois meu coração é de outro. Mas uma amizade muito forte. Queria estar aqui no dia em que você se libertasse. Pra ver como você é originalmente... –Deu um meio sorriso, retirando a mão da face fria. Sentiu um vento frio acariciar-lhe os cabelos e fechou os olhos, aceitando a caricia.

-_Queres mesmo meu pequeno?_

Ouviu uma voz, um murmúrio, meio assombroso, meio amistoso. Acenou com a cabeça, aprovando e esperou o murmúrio voltar.

-_Posso atender esse seu pedido. Não irei me libertar tão cedo, Mas posso te mostrar como sou originalmente Pequeno. Já que você é um dos meus protegidos._

-Um dos seus... Protegidos?

-_Sim pequeno... Pode até parecer estranho. Mas eu estou aqui pra te ajudar Milo._

-Você é minha guardiã? –Um sorriso iluminou sua face.

-_Sim, sou. Por isso posso te mostrar como eu sou._

-E como eu posso ver isso?

_-Toque a minha testa e feche os olhos..._

Milo obedeceu sabiamente a guardiã, esperando que algo acontecesse...

_-Esvazie a sua mente meu pequeno, Nossa... Como uma pessoa pode pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo?_ –Riu de leve.

-Você pode ler a minha mente? –disse meio incrédulo, abrindo um dos olhos.

-_Posso ler a sua, assim como você pode ler a minha. Agora volte a fechar seu olho e esvazie a mente._

-Certo capitã! –falou num tom de brincadeira e esvaziou a sua mente, fechando os olhos.

O que viu foi realmente impressionante, ele estava no meio de um grande vilarejo, olhava em volta e parecia que as pessoas não o viam.

_-Você está certo pequeno. Aqui, ninguém pode te ver._

Não reclamou também, se as pessoas não vissem a ele era mais fácil observar o lugar.

Olhou em volta e começou a caminhar, vendo uma garota, que lhe era extremamente familiar, de orelhas pontudas, calda felpuda e cabelos longos e prateados. Ela sorria e conversava animadamente com umas outras pessoas.

Percebi que ela me olhava, como se me visse.

---

Focalizei meu olhar em um garoto, melhor, um homem. Seus cabelos cacheados e loiros, e pele bronzeada completavam a visão de um verdadeiro deus grego.

-Que, estranho.

-O que Silver? –perguntou uma das garotas, percebendo seu olhar coomprenetrado no vazio.

-Aquele homem. Ele é diferente da gente.

-Ficou maluca? Não tem ninguém ali!

-Tem sim Terra! Olhe pra lá! –apontou na direção do homem, ou quem sabe do vazio?

---

Percebi que ela apontava para mim, significava que ela estava me vendo? Como era possível? Mas entendi assim que ouvi o nome Silver. Era a minha guardiã, Me aproximei com calma dela e falei baixo:

-Obrigado Silver. Obrigado por confiar em mim e me mostrar suas lembranças.

A garota a minha frente desmaiou e logo tudo se tornou preto. Abri os olhos com calma e vi a estatua a minha frente.

-Você é muito bonita...

-_Obrigada pequeno. Mas você não sabe o quanto me causou medo naquele dia. A aldeia em que você estava era a minha morada, meu local de treinamento. Uma aldeia de guardiões._

-Todos lá eram guardiões?

-_Todos._

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem um pouco e bocejei, sentei no chão, a ponto pra poder não cair e acabei adormecendo. Ouvindo um pequeno barulho de voz, cantarolando uma musica calma.

Adormeci sorrindo, e sendo abraçado pelos ventos da manhã.

---

_N/a:_

_Demorou um pouquinho mas saiu. O que aconteceu é que eu passei basicamente o fim de semana todo fora. E como conseqüência não concegui entrar na internet (também por que na casa do meu pai tava pifada) e só concegui quando cheguei aqui na casa da minha mãe. Ai o tempo de postar foi o tempo de ler os mails, ser atormentada pelo pessoal do MSN e escrever o capitulo! XD._

_Mas depois de muito sacrifício to eu aqui de volta._

_Eu gostei bastante do final do capitulo! Revelou um pouco sobre uma das guardiãs né? Um pouco de seu passado. Ela era vidente... –'_

_Bom, estou comemorando os 298 hits (19/12) dessa fic! Cheguei a tudo isso com apenas 3 capítulos! (e um prólogo) apesar de poucas pessoas comentarem, eu estou muito feliz._

_Mando um beijo a todos que estão lendo a fic, mas em especial a essas pessoas:_

_**Deni Chan** (Que bom que você comentou moça! o/ mas de qualquer maneira logo logo faço o Shaka e o Mu se entenderem, mas esse capitulo foi meio que especial pro Mi e pro Kamus. Hehe.. mas continue comentando moça! Kissus!), **Kate **(Acho que as suas perguntinhas dessa vez vão ser mais fácies de se enrol... quero dizer... explicar... XD no próximo capitulo vai ter uma partisinha contando um pouquinho do passado da Terra! Kissus!), **Anjo Setsuna** (Você some do nada né? u.ú mas tudo bem, o nome da Terra é um segredinho, e vejo que algumas pessoas tão curiosas em saber... (notando a multidão que perguntava isso) ...e não se preocupe, logo acho que todo mundo vai saber... XD Kissus!)._

_Bom, acho que é só isso. Portanto... Três reviews e tem mais!_

_Kissus_

_Teffy (20/12/05 às 00:10)._


	5. Cap 4

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Acordou meio assustado, se deparando com o campo de treinamento. Espreguiçou-se e olhou a estátua. Eternamente Linda.

Suspirou e olhou em volta, vendo se alguém já tinha descido, se deparando com um Aquariano curioso.

-Oi Kamus! –sorriu.

-Oi Milo... –Falou com seu hábito de sempre ser frio- Madrugou de novo?

-É... De certa forma. Descobrindo algumas coisinhas...

-Hein?

-Nada. –sorriu- E você, que faz aqui?

-Vim avisar ao escorpião desaparecido que hoje não tem treino pra você.

-Não? Por que?

-Athena dividiu os cavaleiros em turnos, ou melhor, dias. Alguns cavaleiros vão treinar tals dias e outros, outros dias.

-Sério? Que dia eu cai?

-Eu lá vou saber? Só vim te avisar!

-Ah ta...

Kamus olhou Milo, tentando entender o que se passava com ele e depois se virou fazendo menção de sair.

-Kamus. Espera!

-Oui? –Se vira novamente para Milo.

-Você pode ir comigo lá no templo de Athena para eu ver os dias?

-Pra que...? Você sabe ir até lá sozinho.

-Ah vai! Me faz companhia...

-Tá bom. –suspirou e foi com Milo até o templo de Athena.

---

Shaka conversava com Mu em sua casa, tinha chamado ele pra conversar depois dos treinos, e eles estavam sentados na sala de almofadas da casa de virgem.

Mu e Shaka estavam descalços e tomando chá, já que não conceguia-se tomar outra coisa na casa de Virgem, e conversavam animadamente.

-Mu, Você ama alguém? –Isso tinha surgido assim que tocaram no assunto guardiãs, Mu parecia ter se chocado, mas não disse nada, apenas afirmando com a cabeça e pegando uma xícara. –Quem?

Quase engasgou com a pergunta... Como assim esse loiro abusado queria saber da sua vida pessoal? Suspirou.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Claro! Sabe que sou curioso.

-Certo então eu conto. –Suspirou e falou baixinho - Você.

Shaka parecia ter parado de respirar. Como assim o ariano...?

Shaka ainda permanecia em silêncio, apesar dos olhos de Mu trazerem uma expressão de curiosidade e preocupação.

-Me... Ama?

-Isso mesmo.

-Mú... –Suspirou e continuou, tentando não magoar muito o outro- ...Eu até entendo que você me ame, mas me entenda também, eu talvez nunca vá coorespondê-lo.

-Como! –Bradou alto, pois, mesmo estando frente a frente com Shaka, seus corações estavam tão longes um do outro e imersos numa escuridão tão profunda, que parecia que nunca mais iam se ver.

-Isso mesmo Mu, eu não te amo. –Completou, tentando parecer sério.

-Eu... Eu... –Lágrimas já escorriam por sua face, e seus lábios tremiam em soluços, seu coração fora desfragmentado em incontáveis pedacinhos e espalhados pelo chão, para que Shaka pisasse em cima.

-Entenda. Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você, Mas não chega a ser meu amor. Você é o meu melhor _amigo_ Mu. Nada mais. –O virginiano falou, tentando demonstrar confiança a Mu.

-_Só_ seu melhor _amigo_ Shaka? Só isso? –falou com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto – Eu não quero sua compaixão! Muito menos que sinta pena de mim. Não quero ser seu amigo Shaka. Não preciso de mais nada que venha de você! –Gritou, deixando sua fúria exposta em suas orbes, até então, serenas. Virou-se e a passos rápidos deixou a casa de Virgem, se embrenhando na floresta, ignorando os chamados de Shaka, no momento só queria ficar sozinho.

Uma fina chuva começava a cair, já não se importava mais com ela também.

Não se importava com sua vida.

Não se importava com as pedrinhas no chão machucando seus pés.

Não se importava com os cortes, por vários profundos, em sua face e braços, de galhos pontiagudos e espinhos das plantas.

Não se importava com sua túnica rasgada em algumas partes dos ombros e peito.

Não se importava mais com seu coração.

Ah! Como queria que neste momento alguém arrancasse seu coração bruscamente e o esmagasse, matando ao ser vivo parado no meio da chuva da floresta, numa clareira.

Caira de joelhos no chão, e assim permanecera por horas. E quem sabe por mais quanto tempo mais iria permanecer?

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, dando-se por vencido, e deixando que suas lágrimas cessassem um pouco de cair.

Mas nunca iria... Pois a lágrima verdadeira não é aquela que cai dos olhos e escorre pela face.

Mas sim aquela que cai do coração e escorre por sua alma.

Sua alma estava inquieta. Machucada. Dolorida. Triste e Magoada.

Não tinha mais jeito.

Sua felicidade tinha ido embora com Shaka. Tinha ficado na casa de virgem.

Podia até demonstrar que nada estava acontecendo, sorrindo, abraçando, dando conselhos, qualquer coisa.

Mas sabia que esse pesadelo voltaria para perturbá-lo de qualquer maneira. Quando estivesse sozinho olhando a chuva cair ou quando estivesse dormindo.

Estaria com esse pesadelo pra sempre.

Eternamente.

---

Sentiu suas pernas fracas de mais para permanecer em pé e sentou-se na escadaria desolado, deixando suas lágrimas caírem.

Por que aquele aperto no peito ao ver Mú sair chorando e correndo debaixo da chuva?

Que sentimento é esse?

Isso se chama amar alguém?

Nunca fora amado. Não fazia nem idéia de como amar alguém. De como receber amor de alguém.

Será que só damos valor as coisas quando nós a perdemos?

Por que...?

---

Um urro de dor partiu de dentro das folhagens, e um medalhão encontrou-se no chão. _"Mayumi". _De quem seria?

A guardiã de cabelos pretos se encontrava ao chão. As lágrimas marcavam sua face e seu medalhão se encontrava ainda um pouco preso a sua mão.

Novamente estava vivendo o passado.

Novamente seus protegidos não conseguiam se amar.

Isso era uma maldição?

Ou quem sabe azar mesmo?

---

_-Vamos Mayumi! Ta demorando por que? –Perguntou uma garota, Annely._

_-Calminha Annely, estou indo._

_-Ah! Você está demorando! Venha logo! –correndo na frente._

_Annely era uma garota dos tempos medievais, sua vida? Um pouco complicada, ela estava no auge dos seus 18 anos e como conseqüência logo teria que se casar._

_O único problema disso tudo, é que ela amava um camponês, e sendo uma princesa, logicamente não poderia se casar ou ter algum tipo de relação com ele. Ai que estava o problema._

_Eles se amavam e Mayumi, ou guardiã da Terra, estava em sua primeira missão. Juntar essas duas almas._

_Mas aconteceu um imprevisto, e Annely, assim como Bhred, tiveram que se separar, indo cada qual para um lado do globo terrestre._

_Isso causou uma desilusão amorosa em Annely, e esta culpou Mayumi. Dizendo que seu nome tivera dado azar a eles e que nunca mais ela tentaria pedir ajuda a um guardião._

_Mayumi caiu em depressão profunda._

_A garota que era tão animada e sentimental se tornara fria._

_Apesar de seu sorriso sempre a mostra, agora ela não derramava uma só lágrima e mesmo fazendo pouco caso de tudo, ela se preocupava com todos._

_Seus sentimentos eram só seus, de mais ninguém, assim como seus pensamentos._

_Ou era o que achava. _

_Voltou a sua aldeia, muito a contra gosto, e foi castigada severamente por ter errado a missão._

_Após seu castigo desastroso, qual deixara marcas também, ela fora receber as novas pupilas pra guardiãs._

_O que a impressionou foi ver a pequena Silver, qual já dominava muito bem as técnicas do amor mesmo tendo seis anos de idade. ¹_

_Logo se tornaram amigas, e Silver, bem era a única que realmente sabia seu nome. Amigas fiéis._

---

**¹ - Naquela época a Silver tinha seis anos e a Mayumi, ou Terra, tinha 13. **

---

_N/a:_

_Deixa eu adivinhar? Estou na lista de morte da grande maioria das pessoas? To sabendo que to merecendo, mas abafa... Gente, por favor, né? Eu vou juntar os dois santinhos... Mas tava pensando no Shaka pedir perdão pro Mu e talz... Só que antes pedir ajudinha a uma certa guardiã desiludida..._

_Afinal, temos que ajudar a Mayumi né? E nada melhor do que alguém pedir ajuda pra mostrar que esse alguém tem confiança em você!_

_Mas também, que tipo de fanwrither eu sou? Uma guardiã vidente e a outra desiludida... u.u Mas vocês vão logo entender o porquê da Silver ter ficado mais tempo aprisionada que a Mayumi... (percebi que todo mundo ta intrigado com o passado delas... o.o... sem comentários.)_

_(comemorando) 407 hits! Acho que as pessoas realmente gostam dessa fic! (olhinhos brilhantes) e é a que eu mais to gostando também!_

_Bom mando beijinhos a todas essas pessoas e vou deixando beijinhos especiais as minhas fãs! XD_

_**Anjo Setsuna** ((chorando junto) tadinho dele! Mas o que eu posso fazer né? Viciei em Kamye vermelhinho! XD boa sorte azulzinho! Quanto aos números da mega sena acho que não vai dar não... To na fila! XD sim! Logo tudo estará bem claro! XD Kissus!), **Deni Chan **(já sei que você é uma das primeiras na fila de me matar, acertei? XD eu já vi que você me adicionou! E eu já aceitei, pena que só concegui entrar hoje de noitinha... e pode deixar que assim que eu tiver tempo eu deixo minha marquinha lá! Kissus), **Kate** (erh, Não é bem ela não quer, ela ta encrencada com uns pm's ai... XD brincadeira... mas isso logo eu vou explicar também... esses lapsos de passado são ótimos pra se descobrir as coisas! Logo você vai se achar melhor... e com cada resposta mais duas perguntas! XD Kissus Moça!), **Bia** (Oi! Achei que você tinha desistido de comentar TT nossa, necessidade? Assim que é bom! XD espero que você esteja gostando muito! Kissus Moça!)._

_Adivinhem o que eu vou falar (escrever burra! u.ú) agora!_

_Três comentários e eu voltooo! XD_

_Kissus_

_Teffy 20/12/05 às 22:43_


	6. Cap 5

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Abriu os olhos devagar e notou que não estava mais na clareira. Estava em algum lugar, que não sabia exatamente onde era.

O dono dos cabelos lilases se levantou meio dolorido e olhou em volta.

Estava em uma... Caverna?

-Bom dia Mu...

-Quem... É você?

-Eu...? –Riu de leve -Prazer, sou a guardiã da Terra. –estendeu uma das mãos a Mu – Ou como preferir, sua guardiã...

-Minha... Guardiã? –Apertou a mão de Terra.

-Sim... e eu vou te ajudar com o seu amor... Certo?

-Certo... Hunf, como se ele realmente me amasse.

-E te ama. Aquele loiro abusado te ama Mú.

-Não! Não ama! E eu percebi isso ontem!

-Se você afirma com tanta certeza.

-Só queria que ele me entendesse...

-E ele te entende. –fechou os olhos e depois tornou a abri-los olhando o céu do lado de fora – se quiser ir embora pode ir, mas se quiser ficar também pode... –sorriu – eu já volto.

-Espera. Aonde você vai?

-Visitar um amigo...

-Um amigo?

-É... Não se preocupe. Eu volto.

-Tá... –Sorriu e fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pela sensação de estar protegido.

---

Shaka entrou desesperado na clareira onde tinha encontrado Terra pela primeira vez, procurando por ela. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes e nada.

Ela não respondia. Tinha feito alguma coisa muito errada? Abaixou o olhar e sentiu um olhar sobre si.

-Me chamou loiro?

-Terra! Por... Por que você demorou pra responder? –disse o virginiano olhando Terra – achei que você não vinha.

-E não vinha mesmo. Estava Cuidando de um certo ariano. –disse séria- por que fez aquilo?

-Eu... Desculpe. Como o Mu está?

-Mal Shaka. Muito mal.

-Ele se machucou?

-Não. Quer dizer, não fisicamente.

-Como assim?

-No astral sua alma está deformada de tanto sofrimento.

-Quer dizer que...

-Você feriu o Mu muito seriamente.

-Eu... Não acredito...

Viu um sorriso irônico se formar no rosto alvo de Terra.

-Sério? Não parece que toda essa sua preocupação existe só por que Mú é seu amiguinho...

-Mas... Eu... Como é possível um homem amar outro?

-Shaka, entenda, o amor, ou melhor, os sentimentos não respeitam forma ou gênero. Se é homem ou mulher. Se é uma prostituta ou uma deusa. Se é um bravo guerreiro ou um simples camponês. Você vai amar de qualquer maneira. Não tem como fugir disso. Não tem como não amar.

-Como você pode dizer isso com tanta facilidade?

-Dizendo. Agora entenda Shaka. O Mu te ama. Um amor muito puro. Por que você o recusa de qualquer maneira. Medo?

-Me... Medo?

-Isso... Você tem medo de alguma coisa?

-Eu... Tenho. O Mu é uma pessoa especial pra mim. Não sei explicar muito bem, mas é! E se derrepente ele nunca mais quiser falar comigo? E se ele nunca mais sorrir ou conversar comigo? E se...

-Shaka. Eu já entendi.

-Mas...

-Shaka. Entenda, você ama ele. –Diz sorrindo de leve.

-Amo... Ele?

-Ama. Você nunca amou antes né?

-É...

-Então está na hora de aprender.

-E como?

-Só o tempo dirá Shaka. Só o tempo dirá.

-Mas... Espere!

Terra desapareceu por entre as folhagens, Shaka ainda tentou ir atrás de si, se embrenhando na mata, mas só conseguindo encontrar um campo de flores vazio.

Ninguém.

Nenhuma alma.

Nenhum Ser vivo.

Nada.

---

Os ventos tocaram suas faces.

Ainda sentia aquela sensação estranha.

O que estava fazendo mesmo? Onde estava? No que pensava?

Estava tudo tão confuso.

Sentou-se no chão, na sombra de uma árvore e pois-se a pensar. Tinha descido as doze casas, confere. Estava com uma estranha sensação de que os ventos lhe perseguiam, confere. E como fora parar naquele campo?

Alias, um belo campo.

Nunca tinha parado para reparar como a natureza é bela.

Ou melhor, nunca quis reparar.

Apesar de ser observador, nada da natureza nunca lhe atraiu.

Até alguns dias.

Pronto. Seus pensamentos tinham se voltado para ele. Como era possível nem conseguir descansar sem pensar nele?

Como era possível não conceguir parar de pensar nele nem um segundo?

Como era possível amar alguém assim...

...Tão loucamente.

...Tão cegamente.

...Tão... Friamente?

Não! Não podia! Ele tinha sido treinado para nunca sentir nenhum sentimento. E nunca demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Então por que logo agora não estava mais conseguindo fazer isso?

Por que logo agora tinha que amar alguém com tanta força?

Por que...?

Tantas questionações, e a cada resposta mais duas perguntas.

Por que tinha que ama-lo?

Logo ele...

...Milo.

Kamus se levantou rapidamente. Já estava pensando nele novamente.

Mais que droga. Tudo dava errado para ele. Tudo...

Até mesmo o fato de seu amor nunca ser correspondido.

Não pode se expressar. Então. Como amar alguém?

Como...?

Sentiu novamente o vento fresco acariciar seus cabelos soltos e refrescar seu corpo.

Essa era a sensação.

Sensação de carinho.

Uma sensação que nunca recebera dês de sua infância.

Suspirou, inalando aquele vento e fechando os olhos.

Ouviu uma risadinha baixinha e abriu os olhos.

Uma garotinha o encarava...

-Oi pequeno!

-Quem é você?

Novamente a garotinha riu, e pediu com um sinal que o seguisse, correndo na frente de Kamus.

-Espera! Aonde você vai?

-Você vai ver pequeno! –continuou correndo, chegando em um belo precipício. Parou e olhou para a floresta abaixo deles e o santuário lá em baixo.

Agora sabia onde estava.

Estava na montanha próxima ao santuário.

-Pequeno, Já vi que você tem muitas perguntas né?

-É... E a primeira. Quem é você?

-Isso não é muito importante. Mas já que quer saber meu nome é Silver!

-E como entrou aqui Silver? –Abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos, e na mesma altura que a pequena Silver.

-Assim... –Tocou o braço de Kamus, o trazendo uma visão.

---

_Fogo._

_Medo._

_Confusão._

_Desesperança._

_Era o que refletia os olhos das pessoas da aldeia._

_Os guardiões estavam sendo atacados, e como conseqüência se defendiam como podiam. A garota de cabelos prateados tentava puxar uma outra de cabelos negros para longe dali._

_Para onde seu coração mandava._

_-Silver! Para onde está me levando?_

_-Para onde o vento dorme. Vamos! Não temos tempo!_

_-Mas..._

_-Vamos! –puxou rapidamente a outra garota e começou a correr por dentro da floresta, desviando das folhas rapidamente graças a Mayumi, quem carregava consigo._

_Parou em uma clareira._

_Estavam cercadas._

_Os grandes guerreiros, que caçavam os guardiões do amor, demonstravam em seu olhar fúria, bravura, desespero... Morte._

_Estavam mortos._

_Eles seguiam aos guerreiros maiores, os guerreiros do ódio._

_Silver e Mayumi já não tinham mais como se proteger, Mas não se dariam por vencidas. _

_Lutaram bravamente._

_Para que?_

_Foram presas, acorrentadas, e machucadas, para depois serem transformadas em pedras._

_Em estátuas._

_Nas estátuas protetoras do santuário._

_Com uma expressão de medo._

_Com uma expressão de dor._

_Cada qual pagando por seus pecados._

_As únicas quais eles não conseguiram destruir._

_As mais fortes guardiãs._

_As mais amorosas._

_As mais inocentes._

_As únicas que protegeriam a história do amor._

_As únicas._

_Sempre._

---

Kamus abriu os olhos rápido e viu ainda a imagem da menininha a sua frente.

O que tinha sido isso?

-Pequeno. Aqui é onde o vento dorme. Sempre que quiser ajuda. Sempre que quiser uma resposta venha aqui.

-Mas... Espere! Você é...

-Sou pequeno. E agora tenho que ir.

Kamus sorriu de leve e murmurou um "Merci" vendo a imagem da menininha desaparecer na sua frente.

Silver, a guardiã dos ventos, tinha confiado a si sua verdade.

Estava protegido.

Sentou-se na grama perto do precipício, seu refugio de agora em diante, e olhou o sol se por.

-_Onde o vento dorme... _O que quer dizer isso? –fechou os olhos e se deitou na grama.

Chega de perguntas.

Hora da sua mente descansar.

Ao menos por um tempo.

---

-E eu achando que você estava completamente amaldiçoada... Silver, você continua a mesma. –sorriu de leve e virou-se indo para a caverna – hora de cuidar do ariano...

Adentrou na caverna e sumiu.

Cantando uma melodia fraca.

Quais só podiam se ouvir os versos:

"_Diga sempre o que quer._

_Diga sempre o que não quer também._

_Seja sempre você._

_O amor nunca é vencido._

_Nunca."._

---

Mu estava sentado no mesmo lugar, não tinha mexido um músculo. Seus olhos ainda teimavam em derramar lágrimas.

Mas de que importava?

Ouviu a Bela melodia. Acompanhando a melodia com alguns "nanana" ou "lalala" e acabou adormecido.

Soletrando as ultimas frases...

"_O amor nunca é vencido. Nunca"._

---

_N/a:_

_Gostaram do capitulo? Eu gostei de escrever. E eu não sou tão má com o Muzin e o Shakin. Eles logo vão se entender... Claro! Porque se não também eu não continuo viva._

_Para o meu bem é bom que os dois se acertem né? Rs. E principalmente agora que estou com quase 500 hits nessa fic._

_Bom... Agradecimentos vão à:_

_**Deni Chan **(que me achou no MSN e ficou me perturbando... XD zoa. Mas tudo bem, o shaka e o Mu logo vão se entender moça! Kissus!), **Kate** (eh! Outra pessoa alem de mim gostou do nome da Mayumi... é bonitinho né? Também achei o shaka suppper mal, mas não posso fazer nada. E pode deixar que ele vai sofrer bastante sim! A Silver tá dando um jeitinho lá na fama dela de maconheira sabe! Uahua XD brincadeirinha... ela já apareceu por ai esse cap! Kissus), **Ia Chan** (Concordo... Acho que ninguém... Pode deixar que logo eles vão se acertar! Se não eu me demito! XD zoa... Kissus moça!)._

_Tá... Já sabem... Três reviews!_

_Kissus_

_Teffy 21/12/05 às 14:51_


	7. Cap 6

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Era tudo que precisava. Mu não tinha voltado para casa e ele não tinha conseguido falar com o próprio.

Mas que droga!

Por que simplesmente não poderia encontrar com ele na sua casa?

Por que simplesmente nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido?

Não queria ter magoado _seu_ ariano... Espera, dês de quando ele era _seu_? E se ele não o amasse mais?

E se ele nunca mais voltar?

Esse pensamento desesperou o virginiano. O fazendo se levantar e seguir para onde seus pés indicavam.

Um caminho novo.

O caminho de seu coração.

O qual nunca havia tido coragem de seguir.

Talvez por medo. Talvez por desilusão.

Talvez porque queria que seu mundo fosse uma mentira.

A mentira que o fazia crer que sua mente controlava seu coração.

Mas isso não acontece. O coração é a parte física e astral mais forte do corpo.

E com esses pensamentos chegou no mesmo campo de flores de antes...

Deitou-se no meio da grama e abriu os olhos.

Sim! Aquilo merecia ser apreciado.

Ficou a olhar as constelações no céu.

E claro. A pensar.

---

Mu percebeu uma movimentação em volta do campo.

Quem seria a essa hora? Levantou-se e olhou em volta.

Notando a silhueta deitada entre as flores.

Seus olhos estavam abertos e seus cabelos espalhados por entre as flores.

Cena digna de um quadro.

Escondeu o cosmo, que o virginiano não sentiu, e se aproximou do loiro.

Parou ainda um pouco atrás da silhueta e sentiu suas lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

Não iria chorar.

Não.

Não agora. Não agora que estava na presença de seu amado e amigo.

Levou as costas da mão ao rosto e secou os olhos inultimente. Soltando um único suspiro.

---

Shaka continuava deitado na grama, tão imerso em seus pensamentos que jurava ter ouvido passos.

Passos?

Não estava sozinho no campo?

"_Affe... deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça..."._

Ouviu um suspiro.

Tinha certeza que tinha ouvido.

Guiou suas orbes até atrás de si e notou aquela figura um tanto exótica.

Ele estava ali dês de quando?

O que estava esperando?

Sentou-se rapidamente e virou-se para ele. Notando que estava andando pra trás, na intenção de ir embora.

-Mu! Espere! –levantou uma das mãos no ar, como se pudesse toca-lo.

-Por que deveria? –respondeu seco.

-Eu... Quero falar com você.

-Falar o que? Que me menospreza? Sente nojo de mim? –sorriu irônico- Não obrigado. Só minha consciência já basta. –respondeu imitando uma das frases que Shaka tinha dito a si. ¹

-Sério Mu. Não queria magoa-lo!

-Tarde de mais... Não acha?

-...

-Ou será que para você nunca é tarde? Claro. O mundo gira em torno de você.

-... Quem me dera se girasse. –Abaixou o olhar e deixou sua mão cair ao lado de seu corpo- Só queria te pedir desculpas. E queria que você um dia me entendesse.

-Como entender Shaka? Como te entender? Eu não concigo. Você parece não ser frio. Mas não revela nenhum sentimento se quer... –Uma fina lágrima escorreu por sua face.

-Por favor, Mu... Não chore. –levantou-se e levou uma das suas mãos a face de Mu, enxugando a lágrima.

-Shaka... Por que você age assim? –Aceitando a caricia. – Por que uma hora você me ignorou e agora está cuidando de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Porque nós só damos valor as coisas depois que a perdemos.

-Como?

-Sentimentos não respeitam nada... E eu mesmo sem saber exatamente o que é o amor... –Sorriu finalmente- ...Eu te amo Mu...

-Sério?

-Não vou mentir duas vezes para você... –Abraçou Mu- Me desculpe.

-Eu... –Mu parecia um pouco perdido, mas acabou por abraçar Shaka de volta e repetir as mesmas palavras que dissera na noite anterior- Eu também te amo Shaka.

Mu se afastou um pouco do abraço e olhou dentro dos olhos de Shaka, que ainda permaneciam abertos, e chegou seu rosto um pouco próximo ao dele.

Shaka sentia a respiração de Mú em seu rosto, assim como ele deveria estar sentindo a sua, e aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto de Áries, tocando seus lábios. Um leve roçar.

Ele se tornou um beijo apaixonado.

---

-Eu sabia que os dois não iam ficar muito tempo longe um do outro...-sorriu.

-Viu? Você conseguiu.

-Ah! –sobresaltou-se e sentou do outro lado da caverna, vendo a imagem incolor de Silver a sua frente. – Assombração! Você não perdeu a mania.

-É... Mas eu achei que você tivesse me ouvido.

-Vou muito ouvir um fantasma.

-Mero detalhe...

-Mas e ai, como você conseguiu desprender seu espírito daquela pedra?

-Ahn... Ele nunca esteve aprisionado lá...

-Não...?

-Não.

-Então...

-É Mayumi... Eu não pertenço a esse mundo a muito tempo.

-Mas... Eu vi você junto comigo naquele dia...

-Acho que eu tenho que te contar a verdade sobre... Isso né? –sorriu triste.

-Agradeceria... –percebeu o desanimo da outra guardiã e tratou de se redimir – Mas só se você quiser...

-Claro... –tocou-lhe o braço e mostrou um pouco mais de seu passado...

---

_Sangue..._

_Sangue?_

_Um corpo jazia no chão, este, todo ensangüentado, ainda permanecia com a espada cravada em seu abdômen._

_Seu sorriso ainda estava gravado em sua face... Apesar de ir pessoalmente até Hades, ainda iria com felicidade._

_Sempre esteve feliz. Apesar de tudo._

_Apesar da guerra..._

_Desunião..._

_Mortes e Sangue..._

_Não, depois de tudo que havia sofrido... Não iria morrer triste..._

_Morrer seria como ir ao paraíso._

_Estaria livre da miséria._

_Ou era o que ela pensava._

_Sua alma ainda permaneceu no mundo... Não, não deixaria que sua amiga morresse..._

_Com o que lhe restava de poder criou sua imagem, por pouco tempo, mas criou._

_Levou Mayumi consigo até a clareira._

_Apesar de ainda ser uma alma, estava fora aprisionada em um corpo de pedra._

_Um corpo de pedra com sua aparência._

_Essa era sua salvação e sua perdição ao mesmo tempo._

_Mas tudo pelo seu trabalho._

_Não iria se deixar abater._

_Não iria deixar sua alma abandonar agora o mundo dos vivos._

_Deixou-se prender no corpo de pedra... Um dia se libertaria com um novo corpo._

_Será que valia a pena sofrer tanto para permanecer neste mundo?_

_Acho que sim._

_E assim foi feito._

---

-Si... Silver, como você não me contou isso antes?

-Ahn, talvez pelo fato que eu só descobri que a minha alma pode vagar pelo mundo outro dia? –irônica.

-Sério.

-Não queria que você ficasse chateada com o fato que eu estou morta de um jeito...

Terra sorriu e deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

-Eu entendo minha amiga... Agora, eu vou esperar que essa sua teoria esteja certa...

-É... Eu também... –sorriu amarelo.

---

Kamus se levantou, ainda estava lá naquela montanha, tinha se permitido dormir um pouco.

Levantou-se e olhou novamente o local, só agora percebendo uma pequena pedra. Se aproximou e limpou a poeira que estava em cima dela...

"_Aqui Jaz Silver, Guardiã dos ventos"._

Caiu pra trás e ficou olhando aquilo incrédulo...

-_Onde o Vento dorme..._ Claro! A Silver, ou melhor, o corpo da Silver está enterrado aqui! Mas, se ela está enterrada... Ela não está... Viva?

Ficou olhando para a tumba mais alguns minutos. Em silêncio, na honra de Silver e por ultimo fez algumas flores de gelo, despejando sobre o tumulo junto com algumas lágrimas.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e olhou para a tumba uma ultima vez, abaixando o olhar e indo embora dali.

O local ficou silencioso e o vento retirou o resto da poeira de cima da pedra...

"_Apesar de seu corpo estar enterrado, sua alma ainda vive neste mundo"._

---

Milo olhou novamente para o começo da escadaria, estava ficando preocupado.

Kamus tinha saído cedo e ainda não voltara.

Onde aquele aquariano havia se metido?

Viu a silhueta ruiva subir as escadarias cabisbaixo. E esperou chegar em escorpião, saindo correndo para falar com este mesmo.

-Kamus! Onde é que você estava?

-Por ai...

-E por que ta assim...?

-Acabei de descobrir que uma amiga minha está morta...

-Morta...?

-É...

-Eu... Sinto muito...

-Tudo bem... Eu ainda acho que sua alma esta por entre nós para nos proteger...

-Tomara que o dia que ela for aos céus ela se torne uma estrela muito brilhante Kamus.

-Eu assim espero. –deu um sorriso triste e voltou a subir.

-Hei... Você realmente não está bem...

-...

-Quer companhia? –sorriu.

-Por que não? –sorriu de volta.

Logo Milo começava a subir as escadas junto com Kamus, em direção a aquário.

---

_N/a:_

_Ahá! Não adianta me bater nem me matar... Resolvi o problema de um casal e matei a Silver... Gente, como eu sou má... Mas em compensação o Shaka e o Mu estão na boa né não?_

_Gente, eu até senti pena da Terra... Imagina você estar crente que sua amiga está viva e descobre que ela morreu e por vários anos você conversou com um espírito?_

_Que medo... OO'_

_Poisé! 651 Hits né? Gente, eu não mordo! Deixar Reviews faz bem ta?_

_Mas novamente meus agradecimentos vão a:_

_**Deni Chan**, **Kate**, **Patin** (Review em inglês, tive que me virar por aqui! Mas muito obrigada viu? n.nb) e **Bia**._

_Agora eu vou indo..._

_E como eu sei que esse fim de semana eu provavelmente não poderei atualizar (graças ao natal) já deixo a vocês minha mensagem:_

_**FELIZ NATAL! ESPERO QUE TODO MUNDO GANHE BASTANTE PRESENTE! X3**_

_Isso ai... Três reviews e eu to de volta... XD_

_Kissus_

_Teffy 22/12/05 às 23:09_


	8. Cap 7

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

**Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos e a Guardiã da Terra.**

---

Terra se deixara chorar por algum tempo. Depois que Silver tinha se retirado, tinha se permitido chorar.

Tinha entendido que seu espírito tinha ficado no mundo dos vivos para protege-la, mas...

Por que logo a Silver tinha que estar morta?

E se tinha entendido bem a maldição que estava em cima de seu espírito ela não se libertaria tão cedo...

Esse era o destino dela?

Por que temos que seguir o destino que traçam pra gente?

Por que temos que sofrer o diabo só porque algum deus quer brincar?

Ou pior...

...Ele não vai com a sua cara... Piorou! Ai ia ser uma alma azarada pela eternidade.

Socou o chão forte. _"Mas que droga! Tudo acontece de errado comigo!"_ percebeu que no chão havia uma pequena rachadura, talvez pelo impacto do seu soco, mas alguma coisa a dizia que não era isso.

Alguma coisa estava brilhando dentro daquela rachadura.

Colocou dois dedos, que era a única coisa que conseguia colocar, e tentou alcançar o circulo, ou o que parecia ser um circulo.

Pegou com cuidado e o foi erguendo, revelando aos poucos uma imagem.

Não uma imagem qualquer...

Ela possuía um brilho próprio, era uma... Chave?

Colocou-as entre as palmas das mãos e logo ela brilhou, transformando-se num lindo báculo...

Seu cajado era transparente como gelo, e possuía algumas pedras preciosas e coloridas espalhadas ao longo deste.

A armação que segurava uma pedra maior era toda dourada e fina. Ao final desta, ao lado da pedra, que parecia ser um fragmento da geleira eterna, na Sibéria, tinha uma espiral.

Lindo. Era tudo que Terra achava.

Simplesmente magnífico.

Mas onde é que já tinha ouvido falar dele? Nem o nome lembrava.

Mas lembrava que já tinha ouvido e visto imagens deste.

Claro! Como poderia esquecer?

Foi o cajado que o mestre do gelo, (não o Kamus viu... ¬¬) seu mestre, tinha usado para deter por um tempo os intrusos lá na aldeia.

Logo após ele veio a falecer, mas antes mandou seu cajado a alguma parte do mundo, pois, não queria que os intrusos se apoderassem de uma arma tão poderosa.

Mas o que fazia ali?

'_Ele sabia que eu e a Silver nos escondíamos aqui... A não ser que ele quisesse mesmo que achássemos isso. Ele confiou em nós?'_

Ergueu-se se colocando ao lado do báculo, Viu que era do mesmo tamanho que si, e que possuía uma aura magnética muito forte.

Suspirou e apoiou o báculo na parede, respirando fundo e se sentando a frente deste.

Como aquilo funcionava?

O Que era para fazer com aquilo?

Suspirou novamente e dirigiu seu olhar lá para fora, olhando o sol nascendo. Já amanhecia.

---

Olhou novamente para janela e constatou que o sol já nascia.

Não havia dormido nem uma hora se quer.

Ainda estava bastante magoado com o fato de que Silver estava morta... Era quase impossível imaginar isso...

Como pode?

Então, aquela estátua era realmente só um corpo de pedra vazia? Só _mais um_ corpo de pedra vazia.

Levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro, indo tomar um banho frio.

Era tudo o que precisava, um banho frio para refrescar as idéias.

Entrou no banheiro e despiu-se, olhando no espelho e se vendo refletido, cabelos ruivos, pele alva... Gênios completamente diferentes...

Suspirou. O outro ser que lhe tirava o sono invadiu sua mente...

Seu rosto bronzeado, com seus cabelos loiros revoltos e seu sorriso... Sim, era Milo que invadia seus pensamentos agora...

Por que era sempre assim? Por que tinha que ama-lo?

Riu cínico e começou a encher a banheira com água fria...

Que idéia idiota!

"_Claro, ele ia virar para mim e falar 'Eu também te amo Kamus'"_ Riu novamente irônico.

Milo nunca falaria aquilo...

Por isso Kamus nunca falaria também...

Droga! Por que é tão difícil amar alguém?

Viu que a banheira já estava parcialmente cheia e decidiu entrar, sentindo a água fria bater contra seu corpo e seus músculos contraírem um pouco... Prendeu seu cabelo em cima da cabeça em um coque, com alguns fios escapando.

Apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira e flexionou uma perna, fechando os olhos.

Voltou a pensar.

---

Uma figura loira também já estava acordada...

"_Mas que droga! Há essa hora ele deve estar dormindo! Eu não vou poder vê-lo..."._

Parou um pouco o pensamento e se lembrou da tal amiga de Kamus, quem era ela? Por que ele estava tão preocupado e tão arrasado com o fato dela estar morta?

"_Claro Milo! Ele não é viado que nem você... ele amava alguém... E que a propósito nunca foi você"._

Deixou lágrimas de tristeza e ódio rolarem pela face bronzeada, _"droga!"_, foi tudo que pensou, socou a pilastra com tudo, fazendo um barulho alto ecoar pela casa até então silenciosa.

-Por que Kamus? Por que você faz isso comigo? –deixou seu corpo encostar-se contra a pilastra, e depois cair até o chão, levando as mãos ao rosto, na intenção de esconder as lágrimas de sua própia sombra.

-Por que o que Milo? O que eu fiz a você? –Kamus estava parado em frente a sua casa, pelas olheiras não tinha dormido, e pela cara de interrogação estava ali tempo suficiente para descobrir que Milo não estava bem.

-Nada Kamus. Você não ia entender...

-Por que eu não ia entender?

-Porque você não sente nada... –terminou a frase em um murmúrio -..._Absolutamente nada por mim..._

-Engano seu... Quem me dera estar livre dos sentimentos... –Abaixou o olhar e começou a caminhar silenciosamente até a saída de sua casa. Começando a descer as escadas.

-Espera Kamus! –Levantou-se, Estava pronto para contar tudo a ele.

-Oui? – Virou-se para mim.

Kamus logo terminou o banho. Saiu da banheira, enxugando-se com calma e depois indo vestir uma roupa.

Uma roupa simples.

Colocou uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa, também preta, folgada. Foi até o banheiro e penteou os cabelos, calçando depois suas sandálias de couro e saindo de casa.

Desceu as casas em silêncio, chegando em escorpião. Milo estava chorando, logo após de socar uma coluna e sentar no chão, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

Tudo que queria agora era abraça-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem, que nada tinha acontecido.

Não podia. Podia?

-Por que Kamus? Por que você faz isso comigo?

-Por que o que Milo? O que eu fiz a você? – tratei de secar as lágrimas que rolaram em silêncio por meu rosto, mas continuei parado em frente a casa, como se pedisse permissão para entrar.

-Nada Kamus. Você não ia entender...

-Por que eu não ia entender?

-Porque você não sente nada... – pensei ter ouvido um murmúrio por parte de Milo, mas não concegui adivinhar o que era, então tentei ignorar, completando com uma frase.

-Engano seu... Quem me dera estar livre dos sentimentos... – abaixei o olhar para tentar não demonstrar que minha face estava um pouco molhada, e fiz questão de sair de lá o mais rápido possível. _"Quem me dera estar livre dos meus sentimentos, de culpa por Silver e de amor por você Milo..."._

-Espera Kamus! – Ele se levantou e me olhou como se tivesse algo muito importante a me contar.

Parei, e depois me virei devagar para encarar seus olhos.

-Oui?

-Eu... Tenho que te contar uma coisa... – Milo andou até Kamus com calma, e com um pouco de medo, que sua coragem não bastasse e saísse correndo.

-... – Kamus observou Milo, e percebeu que suas faces estavam molhadas.

"_Mon Dieu. Queria tanto saber por que ele estava chorando..."._

-Kamus, Eu... Eu...

-Você...? –Passou um olhar, como se desse coragem a Milo para completar a frase.

-Eu te... Amo.

Milo esperou uma reação brusca, como se fosse ele o empurrando no chão, gritando consigo ou quem sabe um sonoro tapa?

Nenhuma dessas reações veio.

Pelo contrario, seu corpo foi abraçado pelo o do outro. Sentia também algumas gotas de água caírem em sua blusa... Ele estava... Chorando? O _seu_ Kamus chorando?

O abraçou e começou a fazer um carinho de leve em seus cabelos, Sentiu a respiração de Kamus em seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios.

-Por que você está chorando Kamus?

-Ah Milo! Você não sabe quanto tempo eu imaginei que um dia você me diria isso.

-Você...

-Eu também te amo Milo.

Milo apertou um pouco mais o abraço, sorrindo como nunca antes, mas sentiu seu corpo seu empurrado um pouco, até ver o rosto de Kamus a sua frente.

Encostou sua testa na dele e percebeu que ele também sorria.

Kamus olhava dentro daquelas orbes que tanto sonho ver assim, tão de perto.

Sentiu os lábios macios de Milo contra os céus.

Aceitou o leve beijo que ele lhe oferecia...

Que logo foi aprofundado.

---

A imagem incolor de Silver estava frente a frente com sua estátua. Olhava-a com calma, mas ainda sim com duvidas.

Quando exatamente iria se libertar?

Ela iria se libertar?

Tantas questionações...

Sorriu triste e seguiu até o precipício, notando que sua tumba fora descoberta.

Droga! Provavelmente Kamus tinha descoberto a verdade!

Suas duvidas desapareceram quando viu as flores de gelo sobre seu tumulo.

Ajoelhou-se e tocou as flores, mesmo sabendo que não poderia senti-las. Não podia mais sentir nada do mundo real.

Sorriu de leve e agradeceu silenciosamente.

Logo seguiu para os templos de ouro, vendo que um certo casal já estava de bem, Viu que os olhos de Milo focalizaram-se em si e um sorriso meigo criou-se na face dele, junto com a pronuncia silenciosa de um "Obrigado".

Sorri e logo desapareci dali, vagando pelo mundo.

---

_N/a:_

_O loiro e o Ruivo não ficaram para trás nessa... Mas eu ainda to muito triste com o fato de ter matado a Silver... Sei lá, ela foi uma criação minha há tanto tempo, e, agora, eu simplesmente a matei sem mais nem menos..._

_Ah! E quanto ao mestre do Gelo, não é o Kamus! Pelo amor de deus! Ele é outro protagonista do passado delas! E logo vai ser apresentado a vocês viu? E o báculo, é só imaginar alguma coisa com um cabo, uma pedra numa das pontas dele e uma espiral ao seu lado feito de ouro..._

_Acho que vocês vão entender né:p_

_Bom sem comentários quanto aos meus Hits... 738 e 25 reviews... ¬¬ ninguém merece... _

_Mas eu não vou reclamar em nadinha nadinha nadinha!_

_Ao menos eu sei que um monte de gente lê né? _

_Bom, os agradecimentos vão a todos! Mas em especial à quem comenta né?_

_**Deni Chan**, **Kate **e **Bia**._

_Gente, espero que logo eu tenha 3 reviews! Mas provavelmente o capitulo 8 só sai segunda feira ta? Mas eu vou fazer o possível (e o impossível) para ver se concigo postar esse Fim de semana!_

_Kissus_

_Teffy 23/12/05 (amanhã é véspera de **NATAL**!) às 18:16_


	9. Cap 8 e Epílogo

_**Seu Amor, Suas Leis.**_

"Todos os casais de almas gêmeas, no mundo, tem um guardião. Para os cavaleiros do Templo de Athena não seria uma exeção. (Yaoi)".

**Desclimer:**

Os personagens situados aqui são de um anime chamado "Saint Seiya" do criador Massami Kurumada. Portanto não me pertencem. Exeto pela Guardiã dos ventos, a Guardiã da Terra, o anão Sttaylin e o Mestre do gelo.

---

Silver ouviu uma movimentação pela mata. Virou-se rapidamente e nada viu.

Virou-se para frente de novo.

Ouviu o mesmo som de pegadas. Galhos se quebravam, como se alguém estivesse a andar em sua direção.

Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, até ouvir uma respiração pesada perto de seu corpo.

-O que quer? –Perguntou ríspida. Encarando o outro ser pelo canto de olho.

Os dois olhos pretos se estreitaram perigosamente, fitaram Silver.

Esse ser era um anão.

Ele tinha os cabelos acinzentados, os olhos negros e tinha vestes pesadas, como armaduras. Trazia consigo uma espada e um escudo.

-Você é mesma a guardiã dos ventos? –Perguntou o anão, se escondendo atrás de um escudo, enquanto olhava Silver, encarando-a com respeito e um pouco de medo.

-Sou sim. Por que? –Perguntou se virando e fitando o pequeno ser.

-Eu soube que você tinha sido morta...

-É uma longa história. – Respondeu Silver, já cansada de tantas perguntas.

-Bom, já que você é a verdadeira guardiã, me acompanhe... Acho que tem uma pessoa muito querida para você querendo vê-la... –Responde o anão, já se virando.

-"Pessoa querida?" Estou indo. –Falou meio desconfiada do anão, mas depois entrando em uma linda clareira no reino dos anões.

A clareira era no mínimo magnífica.

Tinha uma linda cascata que batia contra algumas pedras e caia numa rasa piscina natural. Tinha várias árvores cercando o local e várias montanhas escondiam os belos templos que se erguiam ali.

Vários anões andavam de um lado para o outro, alguns mais rápidos, preocupados, outros tranqüilos, olhando o céu.

O pequeno anão, já conhecido, guiava Silver pela população do local até um dos mais belos templos.

Ele era feito de mármore branco, como das casas zodiacais, só que tinha milhares de detalhes, em prata, e várias runas escritas em suas colunas.

Silver adentrou no local e percebeu vários anões em volta de uma porta, que logo a fitaram.

-Sttaylin! Finalmente você voltou! –Falou uma pequena anã, abraçando o anão – Achou a guardiã?

-Claro. Essa –mostra Silver- É a guardiã dos ventos.

A pequena anã fitou Silver, como se fosse sua ídola.

Silver sorriu para a pequena e notou que uma grande confusão estava em torno de si. Vários anões tentavam vê-la.

Sttaylin suspirou, abrindo caminho e entrando numa sala, seguido de perto por Silver.

Foi só o tempo de ver quem estava sentado na cadeira de balanço que a guardiã ficou completamente sem ação.

-_Bonjour mon petit_. Como foi de viajem? –Perguntou um homem, já de idade, onde os fios brancos deixavam-se aparecer. Ele tinha os olhos verdes e incrivelmente vividos.

Ele balançava em sua cadeira calmo, seu rosto, já muito marcado pela idade, transparecia um sorriso.

-Me-Mestre? –Foi à vez de Silver ficar sem fala.

---

_A pequena garotinha tinha acabado de chegar no vilarejo, vinha com algumas outras garotas, que já eram suas amigas, receber as boas vindas do mestre._

_Entraram em um grande salão, com as paredes feitas de cristais. _

_Ele era maravilhoso! Tinha um belo tapete prateado no meio do salão e no final deste uma bela cadeira, também prateada._

_Um homem, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, se aproximou de mim e das outras garotas._

_Ele estava sorridente, vinha andando calmo. Quando se apresentou._

_-Bonjour mon petites. Estava esperando por vocês. Sou Mistergos, o mago do gelo. E o mestre de vocês daqui a diante._

_-Mestre... Quem vai dividir o dormitório comigo? –Perguntou uma das garotas, que até então passaram despercebidas pelas novas aprendizes._

_-Já que está tão curiosa Mayumi... Silver vai ficar com você. –Apequena garota se virou para a maior e sorriu._

_-Meu nome é Silver! Prazer! –Disse a pequena estendendo-lhe à mão. E recebendo apenas um olhar frio em troca._

---

-Silver. Sabe por que eu te chamei? –Disse, o mestre já adquirindo uma expressão mais séria.

-Non mestre. –Disse saindo do transe - pra que?

-Minha pequenina... Chegou a hora de você voltar ao seu corpo.

---

Kamus e Milo desciam as escadas abraçados, sabiam que a essa hora não teria ninguém acordado. Era o que achavam.

-Vejo que vocês se acertaram... –Comentou Virgem, fitando o horizonte, ao lado de Mu adormecido.

Os dois se separaram instintivamente.

-Calminha... –Fala Mu abrindo os olhos e fitando os dois - Acho que também estamos de bem não é mesmo Shaka?

-Claro... –Respondeu Shaka, calmo.

-Ah... _Non_ sabíamos... –Replicou Kamus. Fitando os dois.

-Ahá! Os santinhos do santuário também amam! –Falou Milo feliz, apoiando os dois.

-Onde vocês estavam indo? –Perguntou Mu, curioso.

-A um lugar muito especial. Querem vir? –Falou Kamus.

-Por que não? –Falou Shaka sorrindo, enquanto se levantava junto com Mu, indo para a montanha perto do santuário.

---

Mayumi saiu da caverna, e fitou o horizonte. A montanha mais especificamente.

Algo bom não estava acontecendo.

Saiu rápido em direção a montanha. E em conseqüência em direção para a tumba de Silver.

---

A estátua que ainda tinha permanecido em pé tinha se rompido. E dela uma linda guardiã apareceu. Silver fitou ao redor, ainda se acostumando com a claridade do local.

Mas logo percebendo que estava realmente viva. Ao menos por um tempo.

Seu mestre tinha avisado que o poder mágico do cristal só durava algumas horas. E essas horas seriam as necessárias para que detivesse quem estava por vir. Será que tudo não passava de um ciclo sem fim?

Correu velozmente para onde tinha sentido a presença maligna. Encontrando com Mayumi no meio do caminho.

-Escute... Acho que tenho uma coisa pra você... –Falou Mayumi, entregando um pequeno pingente que Silver logo reconheceu. Seu mestre tinha pensado em tudo mesmo.

---

Dois olhos esbranquiçados estavam fitando os dois casais na colina. Eles eram tão felizes... Tão certinhos...

Chegava a dar nojo olhar para eles.

Ao menos nojo em quem se encontrava a olha-los. Um guerreiro do ódio havia sobrevivido.

Este avançou na direção dos casais. Prendendo-nos em esferas reluzentes. Ia matar um à um. Começou por um de cabelos ruivos, erguendo-o na direção do precipício, pelo pescoço, enforcando-o aos poucos.

Só teve tempo de sentir os ventos abraçarem seu corpo e rasgarem sua pele. Deixando seu corpo em pedaços. Assim como sua alma.

-Espero que esse maldito não volte a perturba-los... –Falou Silver, aparecendo junto com Mayumi, da floresta.

Silver trazia consigo o báculo tão bem cuidado.

O báculo dos ventos.

---

Milo foi pego de surpresa, assim como Shaka, Mu e Kamus. Eles estavam encurralados em esferas de ar. Quase impossíveis de se romper.

Quase por que o monstro, que estava frente a frente conosco tinha a quebrado com facilidade. Erguendo Kamus pelo pescoço para o precipício.

Meu coração estava urrando de dor, "Tinha que ser logo o Kamus?" Pensei, enquanto batia contra a esfera, numa vã tentativa de quebrá-la.

Mas só tive tempo de ver o corpo do monstro se dilacerando rapidamente por navalhas que eram feitas de ar. As esferas sumiram rapidamente, me deixando abraçar o corpo, apenas inconsciente, de Kamus.

Eu ainda derramava algumas lágrimas quando elas começaram a falar.

-_Mon petites,_ estão todos bem? –Perguntou Silver, ainda preocupada.

-Acho que sim... –quem respondeu foi Shaka, notando que Kamus ainda possuía pulsação - Kamus, vai ficar bem. – Falou por fim.

-E o meu estado emocional? –Perguntou Milo, bravo, por ninguém ter se preocupado com ele.

-Te garanto que você vai ficar bem... –Falou Mu, olhando Silver – E você... Quem é? –Perguntou.

-Eu? Desculpe a falta de sensibilidade... –Falou com um sorriso amarelo- Sou Silver. A guardiã dos ventos.

-Guardiã dos Ventos? –Perguntou Shaka.

-_Oui_. Eu que protejo o Milo e o Kamus. –Falou Calma.

-Sim. E a propósito, é minha amiga... –Falou Terra, olhando os dois.

-Mas eu não conheço você... –Falou Milo.

-Sou a Terra. Guardiã da Terra. –Sorriu.

-Entendemos... –Falaram os três em uníssono.

Silver sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito, largando o báculo no chão e caindo de joelhos no próprio.

-Silver? O que foi? –Perguntou Mayumi, preocupada, fitando Silver.

-Acho que a mágica do cristal está acabando... –Replicou com a voz fraca, mas ainda sorrindo. – Cuide bem deles viu? –Falou, se erguendo, ou ao menos tentando, E fitando Mayumi.

-O que quer dizer com isso Silver? –Perguntou Milo, preocupado.

-Que eu acho que minha hora chegou... –Sorriu ao perceber a cara angustiada dos três rapazes - Mas saiba que o ciclo de reencarnação é de 300 em 300 anos... –Terminou.

-Mas Silver, como eu vou cuidar deles se minha vida também está por um fio? –Falou Terra, Sentindo as dores do corpo.

-Enton acho que cheguei na hora certa. Nós vamos juntas até o céu... –Falou sorridente.

-Sim...

Os corpos das duas guardiãs foram evaporando em segundos, deixando para trás, algumas lágrimas, de tristeza e também de alegria.

Afinal... Estavam indo para o céu!

A única coisa que esqueceram de dizer era que já haviam se passado 300 anos dês de que tinham nascido.

_**Fim.**_

---

(N/a: Acabou? Não! Ainda tem mais! Continue sentando aonde está que ai vem o epílogo!)

---

_**Epílogo:**_

Haviam se passado sete anos dês da morte das duas guardiãs. O santuário tinha voltado à mesma monotonia, mesmo sem saber, ainda, o que tinha acontecido com as duas estátuas.

Era bem verdade que quatro pessoas sabiam muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Mas nunca iriam revelar a verdade. Não nessa encarnação.

---

Shaka andava pela pequena rua de comércio de Athenas, tinha saído do santuário para comprar algumas ervas. Fitou de longe duas pequenas figuras que vinham no turismo do orfanato.

Uma pequena criança morena, de cabelos negros, e outra de cabelos prateados.

Correu até lá, esbarrando em algumas pessoas (e soltando algumas falas de "Desculpe" ou "Perdão"), e chegando até as crianças.

Notando que estavam felizes, mesmo ainda sem serem adotadas. Seguiu até uma das professoras que cuidavam das crianças e perguntou:

-Desculpe, mas, como posso adotar duas crianças daqui?

-Senhor, essas crianças foram encontradas nas ruas. Não tem que adota-las. –Falou a professora.

-Como assim?

-Você só tem que depois pagar a documentação delas como crianças gregas. Fora isso é só você escolhe-las agora... –Falou a professora sorridente.

-Então, acho que vou levar duas... –Falou Shaka sorrindo finalmente.

-Quais?

-Aquelas... –Fala, mostrando para as duas crianças.

A professora pegou as duas pelas mãos e entregou a Shaka, pedindo que cuidasse bem delas.

Ai dele se ele não cuidasse, pensou automaticamente enquanto levava as duas pequenas que lhe enchiam de perguntas.

O que Milo, Kamus e Mu falariam quando vissem as duas?

É, realmente, é tudo um ciclo sem fim...

**_Fim._** (o de verdade agora XD)

---

_N/a: Acabou! Minha linda fic acabou! (começa a chorar)_

_Mas vamos olhar pelo lado bom, ao menos está terminada para quem quizer ler! (Sorri) eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo!_

_E eu espero que ninguém tenha ficado bravo(a) comigo por ter ficado sem atualizar, mas como eu escrevi dês do ultimo capitulo eu só postaria com 3 reviews... E como eu non tive essas três eu me recusei a escrever..._

_Ai sabe como é... Papo vai, papo vem... Acabei non percebendo que eu tinha recebido o terceiro... Acho que foi semana passada, enton vim publicar hoje..._

_Ah, como eu tava com ganas de publicas só o capitulo 8... (cara maléfica) XD_

_mas tudo bem.. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e eu estou agradecendo à: **Deni Chan**, **Anjo Setsuna** e **Anjo de Andromeda.**_

_Fico por aqui comemorando o final desse capitulo e da minha fic com 1091 hits._

_Agora gente... Solta o verbo e diz o que você achou da fic! Sem obrigação!_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Teffy (às 22:24 de uma segunda feira, dia 27/02/06)_


End file.
